


Stardust

by Septimius_Jackson



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Stardust (2007)
Genre: Characters Are OOC For Story Reasons, F/M, Fantasy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septimius_Jackson/pseuds/Septimius_Jackson
Summary: A philosopher once asked, "Are we human because we gaze at the stars, or do we gaze at them because we are human?" Pointless, really. Do the stars gaze back? Now, that's a question. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Our story really begins here, 150 years ago at the Royal Academy of Science in London, England, where a letter arrived, containing a very strange inquiry. It had come from a country boy and the scientist who read it thought it might be a practical joke of some kind. But he duly wrote a reply, politely explaining that the query was nonsense. And posted it to the boy who lived in a village called Wall, so named, the boy had said, for the wall that ran alongside it. A wall that, according to local folklore, hid an extraordinary secret."I'm charged with guarding the portal to another world,” Stated an older looking man with grey hair and a matching mustache. He was no taller than four feet, carrying a cane, and wearing a black top hat upon his head. “And you’re asking me to just let you through?” The young man standing across from him thought for a moment, before looking at the man with his sea green eyes.“Yes.” Came the teenager’s answer. “Because, let’s be honest, it’s a field.”
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Percabeth Filmverse AUs





	1. Chapter One - The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> While I go back and re-edit The Island, I decided to go through with my idea of placing Percy and Annabeth at the helm of each movie turned written story I write for this particular collection. I intended to first do the reboot of the movie Total Recall first, but I do not have easy access as I did this movie, which can be found on Netflix. The same rule applies from the last story, please do not spoil the plot in the comments, as this is a retelling.  
> Thank you.
> 
> Now for the usual. This is a disclaimer; Neither the plot nor the characters are my own, those belong to Matthew Vaughn, Neil Gaiman and Rick Riordan respectively. I am simply retelling the same story using different characters.
> 
> Now onto the show!

### Chapter One

#### The Boy

"I'm charged with guarding the portal to another world,” Stated an older looking man with grey hair and a matching mustache. He was no taller than four feet, carrying a cane, and wearing a black top hat upon his head. “And you’re asking me to just let you through?” The young man standing across from him thought for a moment, before looking at the man with his sea green eyes.

“Yes.” Came the teenager’s answer. “Because, let’s be honest, it’s a field.” He gestured to the field of grass just on the other side of the two foot tall stone brick wall. “Look, do you see another world out there?” The young man asked, leaning in as he pointed past the older man. “No. You see a field. Do you see anything nonhuman? No. And you know why?” He asked, turning back to the wall guardian. “Because it’s a field!”

“Hundreds of years, this wall’s been here. Hundreds of years, this gap’s been under 24-hour guard.” The older man stated.

“Well… “

“One more word, and I’ll have you up in front of the village council!” The younger man just stared.

“Well, that… That sounds rather final.” He started with a small smile.

“Yeah.” The other man nodded.

“Better just go home, then, I suppose.” The man with sea green eyes and raven black hair started to turn around, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

“Right, then. Night, Poseidon.” The older man said, placing a hand on the younger man’s shoulder as they began to walk away from the wall. Turning away, the man began to walk towards his post again, shuffling along as he did. “Give my best to your father.” Taking several more steps, Poseidon spun on his heel, and booked it over the wall, the older man noticing too late. “Stop!” Poseidon, ignoring what he said, kept running, heading for the cover of the trees on the other side of the grass field. “Stop!” The man called in the distance.

Making his way up an old dirt trail, Poseidon looked down on a small village on the other side, the multicolored lights of a market near the entrance of the walled village. He made his way down the hillside, and walked through the open gates into a bustling market filled with people. Exotic music played, a pair of drums going as Poseidon walked between people, looking at all of the people and stalls around. All sorts of jewelry and small trinkets shown in the torch light. He even swore he saw a miniature elephant in a small cage, the size of a house cat in one of the booths. He did a double take as a second elephant head extended from the animal’s backside, rather than a tail. As though someone had sawed two elephants in half, then sewed the front ends together. 

Walking along, he leaned in to inspect a curios cylinder full of white orbs, before recoiling as the orbs shifted, the blue iris of the eyes staring up at him. He quickly moved on in disgust, before a beautiful woman sitting in the back of a yellow wagon caught his attention. Her blue eyes staring into his sea green ones. She wore a similar colored dress to her eyes, and was fiddling with the front of the clothing. Seeing her smile at him, he walked towards her, almost as if in a trance, before a much uglier woman stepped in his path.

“I don’t deal with time-wasters.” She turned back to the woman sitting in the wagon. “Get over here and tend this stall. I’m off to The Slaughtered Prince for a pint.” With that, she walked away, having said that last piece to Poseidon. The woman sitting in the wagon stood up, and almost skipped towards him, a spring in her step. She put her hands on her hips when she stopped just a couple of steps away.

“See anything you like?” She asked in a relatively soft tone. Poseidon just started smiling, still staring at her.

“Um… Definitely.” He finally said after a moment. She let out a laugh, noticing his stare had never left her face. “I mean, what I meant was… These ones, the blue ones.” He stammered, pointing to the items before him. “How much are they?” He asked, before looking at her face again.

“They might be the color of your hair. Or they might be all of your memories before you were three.” She stated, tilting her head a little. “I can check if you like.” He just stared. “Anyway, you shouldn’t buy the bluebells.” She added, shaking her head. Looking down, she picked up a single white flower off of the table. “Buy this one instead.” She held the flower out to him. “Snowdrop.” He looked at the flower for a moment. “It’ll bring you luck.”

“But what does that cost?” He asked, looking back up at her.

“This one costs a kiss.” Poseidon gulped, red coloring his cheeks a little. She reached over and slipped the flower into the front pocket of his jacket, before tapping her left cheek with a smile as Poseidon looked back at her again. 

Leaning in to give her cheek a kiss, she held his face with a hand, and turned towards him, kissing him fully on the lips. The two held their embrace for a moment, as she pressed her mouth fully to his, before pulling back. She smiled at his dumbstruck face. “Is she gone?” She asked. He turned away, looking for the other woman, before looking back at the woman before him. She wiggled her finger in the come hither gesture. “Follow me.” 

She made her way back to the wagon, with Poseidon in tow. It was then he noticed a small gold chain trailing out from under her dress, no bigger than a beaded necklace. Kneeling down, he picked it up, inspecting the small thread. She turned back, noticing what he had seen. They both looked down to her ankle, where the thread was tied. She sat down on the steps.

“I’m a princess, tricked into being a witch’s slave.” She told him. “Will you liberate me?” Poseidon dug around in his pocket for a small knife, and tried cutting through the thread. The knife cut through like it was made of hot butter, the threads however, whipped back together, sealing whole again. “It’s an enchanted chain.” She explained at his look of disbelief of the magic. “I’ll only be free when she dies.” She glanced away for a moment before standing up again. “Sorry.”

“Well, if I can’t liberate you, what do you want of me?” Poseidon asked. She smiled, holding out her hand. Poseidon grinned, and took the outstretched limb, following her into the wagon. As soon as they were both inside, she closed the door.

_So, the scientist was wrong. The wall had successfully done its job of hiding the magical kingdom of Stormhold. The young man returned that night to his home in England, hoping that his adventure would soon be forgotten. But nine months later, he received an unexpected souvenir._

Poseidon opened his door after hearing the knock, holding a lantern and dressed in his nightshirt. The wall guardian stood outside, a basket in one hand.

“This was left at the wall for you.” He stated. Inside the basket, was a small baby with raven black hair. “It says here his name is Percy.” The older man stared hard at Poseidon, who looked down at the young child laying in the basket he was now holding. Poseidon closed the door quietly, in awe of the small child.

“Percy? Don’t forget the flowers.” Poseidon’s much older voice came.

“Yes. I’ve got them. Thank you, Father.” Came a voice that nearly sounded like Poseidon’s when he had gone on that adventure all those years ago. Opening the door, Percy stepped through holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand.

_Eighteen years passed, and the baby Percy grew up knowing nothing of his unconventional heritage. But never mind how the infant became a boy. This is a story of how Percy Jackson becomes a man, a much greater challenge altogether. For to achieve it, he must win the heart of his one true love._

Percy, crouching down, grabbed up a pebble from the gravel road, before rearing back, and sending the small stone sailing towards the second story window of the house he stood before.

Inside the room, three young women looked at one another with smiles, one of them even gasping. “It’s him!” All three whispered.

Percy, down on the ground, rearranged the flowers in his hands, before looking back up at the window, hope in his sea green eyes.

The three women giggled as they hurried to the window, each of them wearing night dresses. One of the three, a young woman with frizzy red hair and green eyes, leaned out the window. “Apollo?” She asked, looking down at the street.

“No, it’s Percy.” The man replied, stuttering a little as he shifted on his feet.

“Oh.” She replied, much less energetically than she had been seconds before. “Did I leave something at the shop?” She asked.

“No. I just thought I could bring… “ The flowers were smacked out of his outstretched hand, a cane landing on his arm moments after.

“Percy Jackson, shop boy by day, peeping by night.” A young blonde man stated, looking at Percy with a tinge of disgust, his tone haughty in nature. The red haired woman smiled at the blonde’s appearance. “Is there no end to your charms?” The man stated, stabbing the cane’s point into Percy’s chest, sending him stumbling back.

“Ow! Ow.” Percy rubbed where he had been prodded. 

“Apollo, there’s no need to be like that.” Came the woman’s voice. “Be nice to the poor boy.” The two looked up, before Apollo looked back down at the flowers Percy had dropped.

“Oh, were those for Rachel?” The flowers in question were in multiple pieces, strewn across the road. Percy glanced between the destroyed plants and Apollo, before picking up a decently sized stick. Gripping it in one hand, he aimed the tip and angled his body sideways. He swung first, hitting the cane Apollo still had raised, before the other man hit him in the same place, causing Percy to stumble back in pain. He let out a small laugh, before swinging again. This one was more forceful, but was quickly blocked by Apollo’s cane. The blonde man swung his blunt weapon, catching Percy’s foot, before taking his leg out from under him. Percy went sprawling in the dirt.

Above, the other two women grinned at the situation, but Rachel bit her lip, trying to act more mature as she hid a grin.

“You were always useless at fencing in school, Percy.” Apollo stood over him, holding a bouquet of red roses in the other hand, untouched by their short duel. “In fact, I’m having trouble remembering if there was anything you were good at.”

“Apollo,” Came Rachel’s warning. “That’s enough.” Apollo smirked at Percy laying on his back, throwing the stick he had grabbed from him off to the side as he walked to the front door. Rachel smiled down at Percy. “You all right?”

Percy smiled back. “Yeah. Yeah, fine.” The three women started giggling at him, unable to hold back their amusement. She closed the window behind her as the giggling turned into laughter. Percy’s smile faded, looking away from the window, before rising to his feet.

That morning, Poseidon sat at the dining room table, examining his pocket watch, before turning to the food before him. Percy came hurtling down the stairs off to the side,doing up his tie as he hurried to the table. “Want some breakfast?” His father asked, gesturing to the food on the table. 

Percy grabbed an apple from his table, slipping it inside of his vest pocket, before turning away.. “No, I’m really late for work.” Poseidon frowned.

“Are you all right?” Percy slipped on his jacket, plopping his hat on, before turning back to his father and smiling.

“Yeah. Fine. Why?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Last night, how’d it go?” Percy stood silent for a moment, adjusting the jacket he had pulled on.

“Oh, really good. Really, really good.” He then slipped out the door, leaving Poseidon to frown even more.

Later that morning, Rachel was walking towards the Monday & Sons - Grocers holding a thin green umbrella in one hand, shading herself from the sun’s rays. She was wearing a light purple dress, much different compared to the drab browns and greys other people wore. She entered the door to see Percy standing behind the counter, helping a customer in line, a nice woman. She walked straight towards the counter, cutting in front of a dozen or so people all waiting their turn. 

“Hello, Percy.” Percy looked towards her, eyes lighting up.

“Rachel.”

“Pound of sugar, please.” The woman Percy had been helping turned to look at the new arrival. And stared in disbelief at what she had done. An older man with grey hair looked at Percy from behind another section of the counter.

“Uh, yes.” Percy answered, backing away from the counter to search for what she wanted.

“Let’s see, a bag of flour, a dozen eggs.” In the line, the others began to murmur about what they were seeing. “Oh, look, I’m sorry about last night. Apollo was really rude.” She ended with a smile, glancing away. Percy turned back, smiling and shaking his head in a no worries gesture. “I also need a stack of potatoes and some chocolate, please.” Percy moved from behind the counter, collecting her requested items as she smiled at him.

“May I perhaps see you tonight?” He asked, setting the bag of flour down on the counter.

“No, but you may walk me home.” She replied, looking at the items on the counter, before looking back at Percy with another smile. Percy followed her gaze, before glancing back at Rachel’s face.

“Now?” She grinned, nodding her head. He began collecting the items in his arms.

“Yes. Yes, I can.” He said as he piled the groceries into his arms. The rest of the people in the shop just watched it happen, not saying a word to either of them.

“Father, I lost my job.” Percy looked down from his reflection in the gleaming plate he had set on a shelf up against the wall. “Father, I don’t… I lost my job. I’m sorry.” He tried again, going quiet as he spoke. “Father… “

“You lost your job.” Poseidon spoke up from behind him. He froze, before slowly turning around. “Yes, so I heard.”

“Father, I’m sorry. I… “ He went silent, and just looked at the older man. “Maybe Mr. Monday was right. Maybe I am deluding myself. I’m not good enough for Rachel.” Poseidon frowned.

“He said that? That’s poppycock.” His father stated.

“You really want to know how it went down last night?” The two sat down at the dining table across from one another. 

“Yeah.” Poseidon responded.

“Not good.” The two just stared at one another. “Come on. I’m wasting my time. I’m not like Apollo.” Poseidon put both arms on the table, crossing them as he leaned in.

“Percy, I can tell you that every man I ever envies when I was a boy has led an unremarkable life.” Percy looked down. “So you don’t fit with the popular crowd. No, I take that as a very good omen.” Poseidon said with a smile.

That night, Percy stood before Rachel’s window once again, tossing a pebble up at the glass. Looking down at himself for a moment, he took his hat off, before looking back up, smiling with nervousness. 

Above, the window to Rachel’s bedroom opened, and she leaned out.

“Tristan, I clearly said… “

“I know. You told me not to come. I have something for you. A surprise.” Percy interrupted her. Rachel just rolled her eyes, before closing the window with a sigh. “No… Hey… “ Percy lowered his head in defeat, and turned to walk away. With one last glance up, he started walking home, putting his hands in his jacket pockets.

“It’s not my birthday for another week, you know.” Rachel suddenly spoke up from beside him, moving to slip her arm through his. Percy smiled, and the two continued walking.

“I’ve never had champagne before. Rachel said as the two sat on a blanket, beneath the stars above. All around scattered on various small tree trunks or flat areas were candles, giving off enough light for the two to see each other’s faces.

“Yeah, me, neither.” Percy responded.

“My God! This is delicious! She exclaimed as the two sipped from their glasses.They chuckled, looking at one another. A basket of food was sitting between them, several small plates of food set out on the blanket.

“How did… Well, how does a shop boy afford all of this?” Rachel asked, looking back at her glass.

“I’m not a shop boy.” Rachel grimaced.

“God! I heard. I’m sorry. What are you going to do now?” She asked.

“No. I mean, I’m not a shop boy.” Percy repeated, setting his glass down as Rachel took another sip. “I was just working in a shop. And now I’m not. Now I’m free to live my life as I wish.”

“This must have been all of your savings.” She realized as she gestured to the setup around the two of them.

“So? I can make more. That’s the beauty of it. I never intended to stay in Wall, Rachel. There’s a big world out there, I’m gonna to make my fortune.” Percy explained.

“Now you sound just like Apollo.” She replied in a quiet manner. “He’s quite a traveller. Do you know he’s going all the way to Ipswich just to buy me a ring?” Percy laughed.

“Ipswich? Rachel, I’m talking about London or Paris or… “ Her words caught up in his mind as she took another sip, his smile fading. “A ring? Why is he buy… “ He looked back at her, An expression of realization crossing his face. “What kind of ring?”

“The word is he’s planning to propose to me on my birthday.” She replied with a soft smile.

“He’s going to… And you’re gonna say yes.” She laughed.

“Well, I can’t exactly say no after he’s gone all the way to Ipswich.”

“”All the way to Ipswich”?” He repeated, his smile growing incredulous. “Rachel, for your hand in marriage, I’d cross oceans or continents.”

“Really.” She asked with a grin.

“Yes. Rachel, for your hand in marriage, I would go to the gold fields of San Francisco and bring you back your weight in gold.” She let out a laugh, shaking her head. “I would. I would go to Africa and bring you back a diamond as big as your fist.” She leaned forward, still laughing. The alcohol was definitely having an influence based on her slight sway. “Or I’d go to the Arctic and I’d slaughter a polar bear and bring you back it’s head.” She pulled away at the last second before kissing him.

“A polar bear’s head?” She asked in disgust, scooting back a little. Percy closed his eyes for a moment, as if to silently berate himself for his words. “You’re funny, Percy.” She lightly brushed his nose with her finger in a quick motion. “People like you and people like me, we’re just not… “ She shrugged her shoulders, the ending of her sentence going unsaid. “I should be going. It’s really late.” She rose from her seat.

“Well, hold on, then.” He said before she could get to her feet. He picked up the bottle of champagne. “Let’s at least finish the champagne.” Rachel paused for a moment, before smiling and holding out her glass. 

“Okay.” Percy tipped the bottle over her glass, and began pouring the liquid.

_Had Percy known then how the stars watched Earth, he’d have shuddered at the very thought of an audience to his humiliation. But, fortunately for him, nearly every star in the sky was at that moment looking in earnest at the land on the other side of the wall, where the King of all Stormhold lay on his deathbed, which was a coincidence because it was the King’s final act that would change the course of Percy’s destiny forever._

Hundreds of miles away, in a massive cylinder shaped castle with a tower on the very top of the massive city, the king looked at his sons who stood around him to hear him speak.

“Where is Secundus?”

“He’s on his way, Father.” One of the sons replied.

“Then we shall wait.” The sons shifted restlessly, looking around the ornately decorated bedroom of the king. Moments later, the large double doors opened with a clang, and Secundus walked through.

“Sorry I’m late, Father. I came as swiftly as I was able.” He joined the others. Kneeling before his dying father, he bowed his head, before rising to his feet. He looked to the others in the room. “Septimus.” He said to a man with long black hair, (almost like Severus Snape looked in the movies). “Primus.” This man looked the part of a prince, with his blonde hair combed back, mustache and beard trimmed short. “Tertius.” The last man had his shoulder length hair hanging freely, and had no beard, unlike Primus.

“So, to the matter of succession.” The king stated. “Of my seven sons, there are four of you today still standing. This is quite a break with tradition. I had 12 brothers.”

“And you killed them all for your throne before your father, the King, even felt poorly.” Septimus cited. The King chuckled, though in his ill state, it came out weak. “We know Father. You’re strong and courageous.”

“And cunning. Most importantly, cunning.” The old man grinned. “Secundus.” The mentioned son smiled.

“Yes, Father?”

“Look through the window. Tell me what you see.” Secundus smirked at his brothers, chuckling. Walking to the window, he stared out over the land.

“I see the kingdom, Father.” He turned around, looking back to the bed. “The whole of Stormhold.”

“And?” The King asked.

“My kingdom?” He asked hopefully.

“Maybe. Look up.” Secundus did as he was told, looking back out the window and to the sky. The King looked to Septimus, who grinned back. Septimus stepped quietly behind his brother who was still looking at the starry sky, and pushed him over the edge, causing the man to fall hundreds if not thousands of feet to the ground below. The King broke out in laughter. Tertius slowly slipped up behind Septimus, who looked back at him with a glare. Tertius started scratching his chin in an attempt to look as though he hadn’t been planning to kill Septimus right after. Behind the King, three men, ghostly white and see through, laughed at the demise of their idiotict brother, each sporting various wounds showing how they died. Each was more gruesome than the last. Moments later, Secundus faded into existence, his face smushed and hair blown to the side, stuck in the position he had hit the ground.

“Secundus.” The three brothers greeted.

“Sextus. Quartus. Quintus.” He let out a short laugh. “You’re alive.” The three brothers looked at him for a second, before shaking their heads. “Oh, you’re… “

“Stuck like this till the new King is crowned.” One of them told him. He let out a groan. “I was that close.”

“Well, at least you haven’t lost your looks.” Another laughed.

“Oh, please. You’re not annoyed about that whole murder thing, are you? I mean that was 10 years ago.”

“Mmm, yeah. Great deal of good it did you, didn’t it, killing me, Secundus? Because now, of course, now you are king of all Stormhold.” Secundus grimaced to the best of his ability. “Oh, sorry. Wait. No, you’re not. You’re dead.”

“Sally? Sally?” The king asked, looking to his side.

“No, Father, it’s me, your son. Tertius.” Tertius stuttered.

“Oh.Where is your sister, Sally?”

“Sorry, Father. Nobody has seen Sally for years now.” Primus answered softly.

“Septimus?” The king looked to the dark haired man.

“What?”

“Tradition dictates the throne must pass to a male heir.” The king reminded him.

“Exactly, Father. So why would I kill my sister when these cretins are still alive?” He gestured to his two brothers who exchanged looks.

“Indeed.” The king chuckled. “Therefore, we shall resolve the situation in a non-traditional manner.” The king reached for something on his chest, revealing a gold necklace with a ruby gemstone. Pulling it off, he held the jewel before him and looked to his three sons. The ruby seemed to vanish, the red fading away, leaving behind a diamond in the same shape with a flash. Letting go of the chain, the King watched the necklace hover in front of him. “Only he of royal blood can restore the ruby. And the one of you that does so shall be the new king of Stormhold.” Right as the king finished, he exhaled one more time, before falling limp, his final breath gone.

For a moment, the three brothers stood there, watching the necklace hover, before all three leaped towards it. The necklace glowed a bright gold, charging past them and into the night sky above.

High above the Earth’s atmosphere, the necklace continued to ascend, until a violent flash erupted in the night sky, like a miniature supernova. Moments after the collision, a bright object began to fall from the sky, hurtling towards the Earth below. The closer the object came, a fireball erupted around it as it entered the atmosphere, glowing ever brighter.

“Oh, Percy! A shooting star!” Rachel said as the wo looked up at the glowing light falling from the sky. “Oh! Beautiful.” Rachel laughed, holding a glass in one hand.

“More beautiful than a fancy ring from Ipswich?” Percy asked, turning towards her. She looked at him. “Rachel, for your hand in marriage, I’d cross the wall and I’d bring you back that fallen star.” He smiled.

“You can’t cross the wall. Nobody crosses the wall. Now you’re just being silly.” She told him, looking away as she took another sip.

“I’m not being silly. I’d do it.” Percy told her. “For you I’d do anything.” She huffed out a laugh.

“My very own star.”

“Uh-huh.”

She raised her glass to him. “It seems we have our selves an agreement.” He moved to clink glasses, but she pulled away at the last second. “You have exactly one week or I’m marrying Apollo.” They clinked glasses, sealing the deal.

The shooting star continued to burn, sailing high over the ground, above an old looking hag who looked up in wonder, before gasping in realisation.

The star finally impacted with the ground, causing a massive crater to form, scores of trees getting blown over in a circle around the impact sight. There, within the massive crater as the light from the object began to die down, a young woman was revealed. Her honey-blonde curls laying in a halo around the girl’s head. She wore a white dress and matching slippers, looking almost like an angel having fallen from the sky. Looking to her side, her storm grey eyes saw the object that had caused her fall, a gold necklace, with a slowly dying light shining from within the diamond it held.

The old hag made her way inside the large mansion she had been standing outside of, calling to her two sisters. “Stheno! Euryale! Wake up. Now!” She hit the footboard of the bed the two were sleeping on. Two hags just as uggly looking sat up.

“What is it?” Euryale asked.

“A star has fallen.” For a moment, the two women just sat there, before gasping and jumping off the bed. They rushed to a nearby cabinet, where the first hag opened the doors. ”Where are the Babylon candles?” he asked her sisters.

“You used the last one, Medusa.” Stheno replied. “200 years ago. Do you not recall?” Medusa sighed, closing her eyes.

“Perhaps we can obtain another.” Euryale suggested when she opened her eyes again. Medusa turned towards her sister.

“Has your mind become as decrepit as your face, Euryale?” She asked. “You speak as if such things are freely available.”

“I know, sister, I merely thought… “

“You’d have us hunting for a babylon candle while some other witch finds our star. Fool. THere’s no time to waste. If we must retrieve it on foot, then we shall. Stheno, we need information.” Medusa said, looking to the crates of locked up animals.

Stheno pulled a ferret from one of the cages, and placed the creature on the table, before Euryale stabbed a knife through the creature’s guts. All three leaned in, inspecting the way the guts had fallen.

“Hmm. If these divinations are correct, the fallen star lies 100 miles away.” Medusa read. The three sisters stood up slowly.

“Four centuries we’ve waited for this.” Euryale said. “What hardship a few more days?”

“Which of us shall go, then, to seek it and bring it back?” Stheno asked her sisters. The three of them closed their eyes and reached for the guts.  
Medusa, looking at her two sisters, looked down and stealthy reached for the creature's heart, before closing her eyes again.

“I have his kidney.” Stheno said.

“I’ve his liver.” Euryale reported. Medusa smiled.

“And I’ve his heart.” Both women looked at her.

“You’ll be needing what’s left of the last star.” Euryale said, throwing her piece onto the table. Tapping the ribbon on a box covered with cobwebs and dust, the ribbon untied itself. Medusa opened the box, revealing the glowing essence of a star inside.

“Hmm. There’s not much left.” Medusa pointed out.

“Oh, soon, there’ll be plenty for us all.” Stheno said back with a smile. Gathering up the last of the star, Medusa walked towards the mirror, and ripped her hat off. lifting her hand she gulped the essence down. The change was near instant. Her once bald head had luscious hair again, her skin showing warts turned smooth and soft. In less than a second, Medusa was looking as she had, before she had grown old with age, practically glowing in the mirror. Her sisters glowered in jealousy. Feeling her face, Turning to face her sisters with a smile, Medusa reached for the shoulders of her robe, and slid them off. Euryale rolled her eyes.

Percy made his way to the wall, unknowingly taking the same path his father had all those years ago. Just as before, the guardian rose to approach the boy, as history repeated itself.

“Poseidon Jackson. Not again.” Percy grinned.

“It’s Percy, actually.”

“Oh. You do look a bit like your father.” Percy chuckled. “And I suppose you intend to cross the wall as well, do you?” The man asked, using his staff to prevent Percy from walking past. “Well you can forget it. Go home.” Percy looked at him.

“Cross the wall as well as who?” The guardian looked down realising his mistake.

“No one. Nobody.” Percy moved to walk past, and he held his staff up again. “Nobody crosses the wall. You know that! Everybody knows that!”

“Yeah… No, no I know. I understand. Nobody. Well, I better just head for the old homestead, then.” Percy gestured with a thumb, pointing back the way he had come.

“Right, then. Night, Percy.”

“Goodnight.” Percy said, turning around and walking away.

“Give my best to your father.” The guardian called as he too turned and walked back to his post with a shuffle. 

Percy turned and bolted for the gap, just as his father had doon so many years ago. The guardian, seeing this, did a front flip over the wall, swinging his cane towards Percy’s midsection, before spinning and swinging again, this time sending Percy back over the wall as he pushed him along with the tip of his staff. Kicking him twice to cause Percy to stumble back, he raised his hand in a stop gesture, bringing the staff behind him at the ready. Percy chuckled at the sight, before running back in.

The guardian brought his staff up, hitting him in the chin, knocking Percy onto his rear end. Standing above him, one arm over the other, he smiled down at Percy.

“Off you go.”

I thought I heard you come in.” Poseidon said with a smile as he came down the stairs. Percy sat in one of the dining room chairs, holding a wet cloth to his eye. “Hey, what happened? Are you hurt?” He asked his son.

“No, I’m fine.” Percy responded.

“That Apollo again?”

“No. Actually, it was the guard.” Percy looked up at his father, still holding the wet cloth. “The guard at the wall.”

“Percy, he’s 97 years old.”

“Well, that’s given him plenty of time to practice then, hasn’t it?” Percy said at his father’s laughing tone.

“Why, may I ask, were you trying to cross the wall?” Poseidon asked, having sat down in another chair. Percy lowered the cloth.

“I might ask you the same thing.” Poseidon glanced away for a moment, before looking back.

Meanwhile, back in the crater, the star sat up, more conscious than she had been when she first woke up, and reached for the necklace, slipping it on. She gazed around the crater, grey eyes narrowed with confusion.

Poseidon and Percy sat in the attic, looking at one another. “I have a mother.” Percy whispered. Poseidon lowered his head. “I mean, I have a mother. She could still be alive.”

“Oh, I hope so. I certainly like to think so.” Poseidon said with a slight laugh. He held up a small chain, the chain he had cut so long ago. He had kept the small piece that had separated from the length, a suvineiour, when he had thought at the time he would not get another.

“The chain you cut.” Percy realised with a smile, taking the chain from his father’s open hand. “Just like you said.”

“And… “ Poseidon continued, reaching down for the small plant.

“And the glass flower. The flower she sold to you.”

“She told me it would bring me luck.” Poseidon remembered.

“Thank you.” Percy said, slipping the plant into his shirt pocket.

“This was also in the basket.” Poseidon held up a scroll. “I never opened it. It’s addressed to you.” Percy took the offered rolled up paper, and undid the string binding it. Inside was a strange looking candle, which he handed to his father so he could read the letter.

“My dearest Percy, please know that I only ever wanted the best for you.” Percy read. “Had my mistress allowed it, I would have kept you in a heartbeat. My dearest wish is that we will meet someday. The fastest way to travel is by candlelight. To use it. Think of me and only me. I will think of you every day, for always. Your mother.” Percy smiled, and looked up to see Poseidon grinning softly at him. Taking the candle back, he asked, “Well, do you… Do you have a light?” Poseidon reached into his pockets, feeling for a match. Finding one, he struck the ground, igniting it. Lighting it, there was a bright flash, and Percy was no longer in the attic of his house. Poseidon looked around, shocked by the sudden burst of light, but Percy was nowhere to be found.


	2. Chapter Two - The Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A philosopher once asked, "Are we human because we gaze at the stars, or do we gaze at them because we are human?" Pointless, really. Do the stars gaze back? Now, that's a question. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Our story really begins here, 150 years ago at the Royal Academy of Science in London, England, where a letter arrived, containing a very strange inquiry. It had come from a country boy and the scientist who read it thought it might be a practical joke of some kind. But he duly wrote a reply, politely explaining that the query was nonsense. And posted it to the boy who lived in a village called Wall, so named, the boy had said, for the wall that ran alongside it. A wall that, according to local folklore, hid an extraordinary secret._  
>  "I'm charged with guarding the portal to another world,” Stated an older looking man with grey hair and a matching mustache. He was no taller than four feet, carrying a cane, and wearing a black top hat upon his head. “And you’re asking me to just let you through?” The young man standing across from him thought for a moment, before looking at the man with his sea green eyes.
> 
> “Yes.” Came the teenager’s answer. “Because, let’s be honest, it’s a field.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> This update took a little longer to get out because my personal life has gotten a little busier. I will begin work on the next chapter as soon as I can. For those of you who are reading Revolution;Through Hate and Hellfire, I am still writing that story, but that work will take longer to complete. Please have patience.  
> Thank you.
> 
> Now for the usual. This is a disclaimer; Neither the plot nor the characters are my own, those belong to Matthew Vaughn, Neil Gaiman and Rick Riordan respectively. I am simply retelling the same story using different characters.
> 
> Now onto the show!

### Chapter Two

#### The Star

_Poseidon looked around, shocked by the sudden burst of light, but Percy was nowhere to be found._

Hundreds of miles away, the honey blonde haired woman rose to her feet, the slight breeze causing her silvery dress to wave in the wind. She glanced around the crater, and started walking. Her right leg was injured, forcing the young woman to limp as she moved. 

The sound of thunder in the distance drew her attention, and she turned around. There, above the treeline, glowing brighter and brighter appeared to be another shooting star, heading right in her direction. The rumbling grew in volume, a blinding light filling her vision. In the center of the bright star, just before it impacted with the woman, was a figure, darkened by the incredible light the star was giving off. 

Right before impact, the light faded, revealing a young man with black hair. His speed knocked the both to the ground, the woman letting out a shout of surprise and pain. He landed on top of her, his hands on either side of the woman’s head as the two looked at one another. 

“Mother?” He asked the woman. “Oh! Oh, Mother, I’m so… I’m so sorry.” He scrambled back off of the woman. “Are you all right?”

“No, I’m not.” She told him as he remained over her. “And I’m not your mother, so get off me!” The black haired man rose to his knees, looking at her in confusion.

“You’re…” he started, sea green eyes wide with shock. “You’re not my mother?”

The blonde woman looked at him with a frown. “Do I look like I’m your mother?” He glanced at her before smiling.

“No. Sorry.” The man stood up, backing up a couple of steps. “Well, are you all right? Do you want some help?” He offered the woman as she sat up.

“You can help by leaving me alone!” She stated. 

He nodded his head before turning and walking off a few steps. “All right.” As he glanced around the sizable crater, the woman rubbed her ankle. “Oh my God. “Light… light the candle and think of me.”” The man realized. “I was. I was thinking of my…” Another realization came over him. “But then Rachel and the star just popped into…” He turned towards the center of the crater and began searching. Glancing around, he realized the woman was still sitting, and rushed to offer a hand. “Oh, excuse me, madam. Sorry.” Crouching down beside her, he continued. “Um, this may seem strange, but have you seen a fallen star anywhere?” She laughed, then glared at him.

“You’re funny.”

“No, really, we’re in a crater. This must be where it fell.” He gestured to the crater walls around them. She glanced around as well, before looking back at him.

“Yeah, this is where it fell.” The black haired man looked at her. “It is. Or if you want to be really specific,” She continued with exaggeration. “up there is where this weird, bloody necklace came out of nowhere and knocked it out of the heavens when it was minding its own business.” She grabbed at the necklace she had placed around her neck. “And over there is where it landed.” She pointed to the center of the crater. “And right here, this is where it got hit by a magical flying moron!” He sat there for a moment, êtes going even wider.

“You’re the Star! You’re the star? Really?” She rolled her eyes and looked away. “Oh, wow. I’m sorry. I had no idea you would be a…” He laughed. “Oh, may I just say in advance that I am sorry?” He asked. She turned back to him.

“Sorry for what?”

“This.” He answered, wrapping the silver chain he had taken from his father’s hands minutes earlier around her wrist. “Now, if I am not mistaken, this means you have to come with me.” She looked at him incredulously as he took several steps back, grasping onto the chain. “See, you’re going to be a birthday gift for Rachel, my true love.” The blonde haired woman let out a laugh.

“But of course! Nothing says romance like the gift of a kidnapped, injured woman!” She glared at him, pulling on her wrist. “I’m not going anywhere with you.” He sat down, holding the chain firmly in his grasp, before looking away.

Meanwhile, back inside of Stormhold, Primus was kneeling before the crown, which lay upon a velvety gold and dark blue pillow, atop an equally ornate tablecloth. “Hurry. You should be on your way now, Primus.” The Bishop said quietly, walking to the table. Primus looked up from where he knelt. “You must find the royal necklace with the ruby before your brothers.” Behind a saloon style red and black set of doors off to one side, Septimus and Tertius peeked over the edge, listening to the conversation. “I should like to see you take the throne. The first benevolent king. I don’t doubt Stormhold would be a better place under your rule.”

“Really?” Asked Septimus from the now open doors, causing the pair to turn towards the sound. “Well, that is fascinating. Don’t you think, Tertius?” The darker haired man asked as the two brothers stepped into the room. Primus rose from where he knelt, grabbing the table to help him.

“Yes, indeed.” Came Tertius’ voice.

“Prince Septimus! Tertius. Well… Well.” The Bishop spoke with a slight stammer, grinning like he hadn’t just been caught showing favoritism. “Well, well, I… “ He waved his hand, gesturing for the guard to bring a tray of drinks. “Since you’re all here, won’t you join me in a toast?” 

“What a very good idea.” Septimus agreed, taking the first cup. The other three followed suit.

“To the new king of Stormhold.” The Bishop toasted. “Whichever of you fine fellows it might be.” The three brothers raised their cups in response.

In unison, all three spoke, “To the new king of Stormhold.” Before downing their drinks. Almost immediately, the Bishop began to clear his throat, a frown coming over his old face. His noise devolved into choking moments later, causing the three brothers to look up at him slowly. Within seconds, the older man was shaking and choking, before falling face down onto the table, limp. The three brothers turned to one another, narrowing their eyes as they realised it was poison.

Tertius, who had been looking down at his cup, glanced up at his two brothers, eyes wide. For what had to be a full minute, the three brothers kept exchanging looks, waiting for one of them to succumb to the poison in their drinks. When nothing happened, Tertius looked down at his cup, and shrugged.blowing out a breath he had been holding. As he did so, Tertius began choking just like the Bishop, before falling just as the other man had. Septimus and Primus looked at one another, eyes narrowed even more.

“You!” Septimus called out, pointing at the other man, before he too began choking. Septimus raised a hand to his throat as Primus watched on in confusion, before Septimus began falling backwards as the cup fell from his hand. 

Primus stared at his dead brother’s body, before turning his attention to the crown with glee. The last man standing grinned as he reached for the crown, raising the metal object towards his head to inspect his crown.

Down on the ground, Septimus began laughing, clapping his hands once. Rising to his feet, he continued laughing at his brother’s annoyed expression. “You really thought that you were king?” He laughed.

“You killed the Bishop?” Primus realised, looking down at the old man’s body, still laying half on the table.

“No, Primus. I think you’ll find that you killed the Bishop by drinking out of the wrong cup.” Septimus corrected the man, causing Primus to look at the Bishop’s body and wince. “Oh, look, when you finish wrestling with your conscience, may I suggest you return to your chamber? Leave the quest for the stone to me.” The darker haired man glared at his brother in a snide tone.

Miles away, Euryale and Stheno were dressing Medusa in their finest fabrics, as Medusa watched with an annoyed expression. “How have we lived this way all these years?” She asked, looking at the unkept mansion chamber they were in. The room was filled with darkness and dust. With a snap of her fingers, the candles flickered to life, lighting up the room to reveal a once ornately designed mansion beneath the dirt and grime of the years. “In my absence, I expect you to make it fit for the queens we are. When I return with our prize, all of us shall be young again.” Medusa reached forward and inspected the glass like crystal daggers before her, taking a long slim one into her hand. “Never fear, my sisters.” Stheno placed a triad of small pebble-like items into Medusa’s empty palm. “I will not fail.”

Medusa headed out of the front door of their massive mansion, which was located in a small canyon beside a waterfall, nestled deep into the cove.

The blond woman, trying to break the chain with her teeth sat near a sleeping Percy who held the chain in his closed fists. Pulling the chain in another attempt caused Percy’s arm to slip out from under his head, causing the young man to wake.

“Don’t you ever sleep?”

“Not at night.” She responded with a huff. “May have escaped your notice, genius, but that’s when stars have rather better things to do.” The way she spoke made it seem like it should have been obvious. “They’re coming out, shining, that sort of thing.” Percy rose from his prone position to address her.

“Yeah, well, it may have escaped yours, but you’re not in the sky anymore. Coming out is off the agenda.” He laid back down again, eyes sliding closed. “Shining has been suspended until further notice. His head shot back up again as he remembered something. “Oh, and sleeping during the day is O-U-T. Unless you have some magical ability to sleep while you're walking.” He laid back down a third time, resting his head on his jacket turned pillow. 

“Have you not got it into your thick head yet? I’m not walking anywhere!”

“Fine.” Percy stated, rising from the ground. “Sit in a crater. I’ve had enough of you anyway. I was going to put you back in the sky once I’d brought you to my Rachel, but clearly, you’d rather sit on your own in the middle of nowhere forever.” He told her, grabbing his jacket off of the ground.

“And just how are you planning to get me back to the sky?” She asked exasperatedly, turning away from him again.

“I find the fastest way to travel is by candlelight.” Came Percy’s answer as he spun around, holding the short remains of the candle he had used to arrive there.

“You’ve got a Babylon candle.” She realized.

“Yeah, I have a bubbling candle.” Percy repeated.

“A Babylon candle.”

“That’s what I said.” She laughed.

“You said “bubbling.”” 

“Anyway, I was going to give what’s left of it to you.” Percy explained.

“Well, that barely has one use left.” She rolled her eyes.

“So be grateful I’m not using it right now to get us both back to the wall.” She looked at him, remaining silent. “Unless you have a better way of getting yourself home.” Percy countered.

She remained silent for a moment, before raising an arm in frustration. “Fine! Help me up.”

“All right. All right. I’m helping.” Percy muttered as he helped the woman to stand. “And you are gonna have to walk quicker than that. Otherwise I’ll never get you back to Rachel in a week.” Percy said. She sighed.

“Don’t push your luck.”

“Don’t take less than a florin for him, Bernard! You understand?” A woman’s voice called out from the small farm house. Bernard shook his head as he finished tying a rope around the goat’s head.

“Yes, Mother.”

“No dilly-dallying! And don’t even think of stopping at a inn, Bernard, or you’ll be sorry!” The woman from inside yelled. Turning around, Bernard found himself facing a beautiful woman wearing the finest of fabrics. She smiled at him.

“A florin for your goat, boy.” Bernard turned to look at his goat, before looking at the woman again. It was then he noticed the black war chariot sitting nearby.

“Oh.” He chuckled. “He’s a bit small to pull your cart.” She looked at the chariot as well and hummed.

“You’re quite right.” She said in the same soft tone, smiling at him. Raising her right arm, she pointed a finger at his head, a trail of green mist erupting from the point. She stepped closer and closer, until her finger was touching his head, before he began to shrink, becoming a goat just like the white one beside him, though his fur matched the ginger curls he once had. “That’s much better.” Medusa said to herself, looking down at her arm. 

Moments later, brown splotches filled the expanse of skin, causing her to gasp in disgust as her old skin returned. She glanced away for a moment, frustrated that the beautiful skin on her right arm had reverted to its previous state. Minutes later, she had both goats hooked up to the chariot and whipped the red furred one with a cattle whip, driving both animals forward. 

Back at the house, Bernard’s mother stepped out the door, calling his name, but didn’t see Medusa riding away down the road.

Miles away, Prince Septimus led a group of six riders on horseback, as prince Primus followed not too far behind on a coach..Inside, the five ghostly brothers sat, leaning on one another while they slept. Tertius was the only one awake, pinned between two of his brothers.

Even further away, Percy and the blonde woman were making their way across rolling hills covered in green grass, following a trail created by constant travel. Even as they walked, Percy kept a hold of the silver chain, walking steadily on. (If there was any music, it would be reaching its peak right about now.) The si9ght of the rolling hills, massive mounds of dirt and grass extended far into the distance, 

Medusa, continuing her way down the road, caught sight of a yellow wagon, and a small campfire sitting just outside. Twenty or so minutes later, she pulled up to a spot near the camp, catching sight of an ugly looking woman with red hair.

“Who goes there?” THe red haired woman asked, clutching the wooden stick she was using to keep the fire going close to her body. “What do you want with me, a poor old flower… “

“Oh, do shut up. I know what you are and I swear by the ordinances of the sisterhood to which we both belong that I mean you no harm this day.” Medusa interrupted the woman. The red haired woman looked up, less defensive. “I wish to share your meal.”

“Hmm.” She replied. “Well, one can never be too careful.” She sniffed. “Sit down. I’ll get you a seat.” The red haired woman snapped her fingers, causing the blue bird that had been sitting quietly to fly off of the animal skull it had been resting on, transforming into a beautiful woman with a blue dress. The new woman, with a silvery chain connected to her ankle, rushed to grab a green chair from nearby, placing it near Medusa. The red haired woman just smiled at the other witch.

“Anything else?” The woman in the blue dress asked.

“Nope.” Her owner replied, before snapping her fingers again and transforming the younger woman into a bird again. THe blue bird landed back on the skull with a chirp before falling silent. “What’s it to be?” She asked Medusa. “Heads, or tails?” She wacked the spitroast holding up a roasted rabbit, gesturing to either end.

“Heads.” Medusa answered. The red haired witch cleaved the dead animal in two, and handed the front half to her guest.

“So, stranger, where are you headed off to on this fine day?” She asked after the two of them had started eating their meals on two platters.

“I seek a fallen star.” Medusa answered with a grin. “She fell not far from here. And when I find her, I shall take my great knife and cut out her heart while she still lives. And the glory of our youth shall be restored.” Medusa’s enthusiasm faded as she realized what she was saying and looked down at her food.

“Fallen star?” The red haired woman asked with a snort. “That’s the best news I’ve had in ages. I could do with losing a few years meself.” Medusa sniffed her food, realizing moments later what had happened. “So whereabouts did you… “ Medusa throwing the platter and it shattering caused the woman to pause.

“Limbus grass!” She rose from her seat, raising her voice as well. “You dare to steal truth from my lips by feeding me limbus grass?” Thunder crashed in the distance.  
Do you have any idea what a big mistake you’ve made, Ditchwater Sal?”

“How do you know my… “ Ditchwater Sal began. “Who are you?”

“Look again.” Was all Medusa said to the woman. Her green eyes and dark aura was revealed to the witch. Sal sank to her knees, her bottom lip trembling.

“I shall not seek the star, Your Dark Majesty. I swear.” She pleaded, one hand raised in surrender.

“Seek all you wish.” Medusa responded, raising her left arm. THe same green mist from before erupted from her index finger, blasting wind into the other woman’s face. “You shall not see the star, touch it, smell it or hear it. You will not perceive her even if she stands before you.” The curse finished, and Medusa raised her arm to her face, only to watch familiar splotches explode onto her skin. She sighed. “Pray you never meet me again, Ditchwater Sal.”

Deep in the woods, Percy and the blonde woman continued their journey. “Oh, right. So let me get this straight.” She laughed humorlessly. “You think you know we’re going the right way because… and I quote, “I just do.”” She spoke in a poor imitation of Percy’s voice.

“I do, though. I don’t know why. Maybe it’s my love for Rachel guiding me home.” The woman sighed.

“Please.”

“Annabelle, whether you like it or not… “

“Annabeth! My name is Annabeth, so… How many times do I have to… “ Percy continued walking forwards. “Ow, would you… Ow!” Annabeth yelled out, clutching her hurt ankle. Percy turned around to face her. “Would you please slow down?”

“Yes, yes.” Percy responded, turning back around but remaining where he stood. “Look, we’re… we’re going north, all right? The wall’s north. And if you look up in the sky, even during the day, you can see the…” Percy paused with his arms stretched out, looking through the tree canopy. “The evening star. That’s so weird.”

“That’s funny. Hilarious.” Annabeth said with a huff, walking off to the side where she sat down in the joint between two large roots of a tree. “My sides are splitting.”

“No, I’m being… “ Percy looked at her as she limped past, realizing what that implied. “Wait that… That was you! Really?” He asked with a smile. Seeing her sit down, his smile faded. “What… What are… What are you doing?” She raised an arm in exasperation.

“What does it look like I’m doing? Sitting down. I’m tired.”

“Please don’t do this again. We agreed we’d stop off at the next village to eat and rest.” Percy exclaimed, pointing with a raised arm down the path.

“Come on, Percy. It’s midday.” Annabeth pleaded in a tired voice. “I never stay up this late!” She let her head fall to the trunk behind her. “Just, please, let me sleep!”

“Okay, you… Well, then I’ll… You sleep.” He told her. “I’ll go and get something to eat.” He turned around to start walking off, but the tinkling of the silver chain reminded him of the situation. Annabeth watched him wrap the chain around the tree trunk.

“What are you doing?” 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” He asked. “I’m making sure you don’t run away.” He raised his end of the chain up, and the other end magically connected like two magnets.

Miles away, overlooking the sea, Prince Septimus stood on a beach of black sand, ice sitting in large chunks around him. Behind the man, his vanguard approached, escorting a man with a thick beard.

“Your Highness, the soothsayer, as you requested.” One of the men reported.

“South, you said.” Prince Septimus spoke without turning around. “South we went. Still no stone. Do you now propose we start swimming?” His tone was hardened, a tone that only spoke of the mistake the man had made.

“Sire, I’ve merely relayed to you what the runes have told me.” The soothsayer responded, holding up his closed fist. “I can do no more.”

“Well, consult them again.” The Prince spoke again. “Wait.” Septimus added quickly turning around, a finger raised. Taking a step closer, he continued. “Before we seek the stone, I have another question. Am I the seventh son?” THe soothsayer shook the four runes in his hand before tossing them into the naturally made bowl in one of the ice chunks. All four slid to a stop in the center of the small bowl, symbol up.

“Yes.” The soothsayer answered.

“Another question.” Septimus spoke again with a smile. “Is my favorite color blue?” Once again, the soothsayer tossed the runes. Once again, all four came symbols up. 

“Yes.”

“Has excessive begging or pleading ever persuaded me to spare the life of a traitor?” Spetimus asked, leaning a little closer. The soothsayer tossed the runes for a third time, this time all four came up blank. The Prince looked down at the bowl. “What does that mean?” He asked.

“That means no.” The other man responded.

“Good.” Septimus said. “Throw them again. This time, throw them high.” He gestured with an arm. The soothsayer did as asked, shaking them in both hands, before launching the four small objects into the air. “Do you work for my brother?” The Prince had lost his smile. THe four runes had reached their peak, spinning and spiraling, before falling back into the bowl.

All four stopped, symbols face up. The soothsayer looked up at the Prince. Septimus unsheathed a dagger from his coat, stabbing the man in the chest, before drawing back and resheathing the weapon. The soothsayer let out a breath, before falling backwards to the ground. Reaching into the bowl, Septimus grabbed the runes.

“So, do we continue west?” He asked, then tossed them into the air.

Miles away, but getting closer, a similar set of black runes fell into Medusa’s open palm. Looking down at the result, she smiled. Looking out across the mountains covered in green, she turned back to her chariot, and walked away from the cliff edge she had been standing on.(Epic music would probably be playing right about now.)

Hours later, Annabeth looked off to the side, still tied to the tree. The sky had turned dark, as night had fallen. The breaking of a branch caught her attention, causing the blonde woman to sit up more. “Percy?” She called, but only the sound of a small nocturnal animal answered her. She looked around in the same direction of the sound, trying to peer into the dark, before looking away, not sure if she heard anything. Another branch breaking caused Annabeth to flinch, looking again in the direction of the sound. The sounds of night time reached her ears. “Who’s there?” She called again. The rustle of branches drew her attention. “Percy, is that you? It’s not funny.” She said when the branches rustled again. “Percy?” Annabeth called again, a little more desperate.

From the side, Annabeth watched as a shape appeared out of the darkness, it’s white fur almost gleaming in the moonlight. A single horn stood proudly from the animal’s head. Annabeth relaxed, recognizing the beautiful animal. The unicorn trotted to her tree, mane bouncing with each step. She let out a sigh, and reached out, grinning in relief.

“Come on.” She clicked her tongue twice. She smiled in awe of the creature, watching as it stood proudly for a moment, before the unicorn swiped it’s horn, slicing the chain in two. The chain itself began to vaporize, vanishing from where it had once been connected around her wrist. Annabeth laughed, looking down at her now free wrist. Rising to her feet, she ran a hand through the magnificent creature’s mane, before the unicorn dropped lower to the ground, a height that allowed Annabeth to climb on with her injury. Adjusting her dress, she did just that, and the creature rose from the ground, before trotting off down the road.

Medusa stood beside the road she had been driving along, standing over a large patch of dirt. Looking down at her palm, she glanced around, before sighing and rolling her eyes. Standing there for a moment, she thought of what to do next. Coming to a conclusion, she rubbed the ruby stone ring she had with her thumb, frowning all the meanwhile. 

Her image faded into existence back within the mansion. 

“Be careful how much magic you use, sister.” Euryale warned when she noticed her sister’s appearance. “It’s beginning to show.” Medusa raised her arm.

“One goat and a small enchantment. Hardly extravagant.” She complained, raising her left arm as well.

“Well, even using the ring will take its toll.” Stheno reminded her sister. “Better you call us only in dire need. And use your runes to locate the star yourself.”

“I used them and she should be here. But now they are just telling me gibberish.” Both sisters sighed, before turning to the cages filled with animals. A small crocodile was dragged out of it’s cage by the tale as the other animals started going wild, right before the two sisters stabbed knives into the creature’s heart, silencing the other animals.

Reaching into the dead animal’s corpse, Euryale pulled free the creature’s entrails. “It is because you must stay where you are, my sister. She is coming to you.”

“Oh, be warned, Medusa.” Stheno spoke up. “Delicacy is needed.” The witch was holding a long segment of the creature, inspecting the organs and guts. “Misery has drained her. She’s barely shining.” Medusa watched her sisters as they slowly pulled the dead animal apart. “Set a trap that ensures her heart is glowing before you cut it out.” Medusa nodded once.

“Annabeth! Annabeth!” Percy called as he hurried back to the tree. “Oh, you idiot.” He said to himself, throwing down the wood he had gathered. Percy walked over to the same tree Annabeth had been sitting next to and sat down, holding a glass bottle and a small loaf of bread. He wrapped his arms around himself, shivering as he glanced up through the trees. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Above, the moon was full, reminding the black haired man of his deadline.

Back at the intersection, Medusa crouched down before the two goats. “You shall become human.” She told the two of them. Lightning lit up the sky behind her for a moment as she stood up, backing away. The same green mist as before started curling around the two goats as Medusa focused on the spell. Within moments, Bernard had returned to his normal self, and the white goat had become someone who looks a little too much like Arthur Weasley, minus a few teeth, and with a white goatee. And the same mental characteristics as a goat, as Medusa looked at him weirdly, a little grossed out by his mannerisms. 

Turning to Bernard, she looked at him thoughtfully. Bernard looked down, only to watch as his beard vanished, his hair growing longer, and the buttons on the front of his shirt popped off as the man’s chest expanded. A much cuter looking woman stood in Bernard’s place, wearing a brown dress. He-she looked up at Medusa with a slight in-awe smile on his-her face. 

Stepping away together, the three turned towards where the chariot was and watched as Medusa conjured an inn. Green fire filled the wooden building, as it created the furnishings and decorated the inside. The sign outside proudly displayed the war chariot she had used to create the inn.

Inside, Medusa turned to the two. “You are Billy, the innkeeper.” She told the goat turned man. “I am your wife, and you’re our daughter.” She finished, pointing to Bernard. “Now, make everything ready.” She ordered the pair. “Our special guest will be here soon.” While Bernard looked down at his-her new… additions… in interest, Billy turned and started walking towards a pair of mounted horns on the walls. “Uh-uh!” Medusa called out, causing the pair to move forward and begin preparations.

“I mean, who’s to say he’d have even kept his promise about the candle?” Annabeth asked the Unicorn as they continued trodding along the path. “I just refuse to believe he’s the only person in Stormhold who could’ve helped me.” The sky was still dark above, the occasional shaft of moonlight breaking through the trees around them. Her expression was one of exasperation. “Going on and on and on. “Rachel this” and “Rachel that”.” Annabeth sighed. THe pair continued their steady journey, unaware of what awaited them.

“ _Percy_ ” A voice spoke almost like in a dream. “ _Please protect our sister, Percy._ ” He was leaning up against the tree, head loling off to one side as he slept. “ _Annabeth is in grave danger. The unicorn came to help her. But now they are heading into a trap._ ” Percy’s face scrunched together as the voice continued to whisper. Above, a star seemed to explode, sailing down towards the earth. “ _No star is safe in Stormhold. The last to fall, 400 years ago, was captured by the same witches who seek Annabeth now._ The woman in his dream resembled Annabeth, honey-blonde curls, grey eyes and all. Her face was a little different, however. The woman smiled as someone out of Percy’s sight helped her up, before the vision changed to the mansion of the witches, where two of them were guiding the young woman along. “ _They tricked her, cared for her,_ ” The two witches guiding the woman led her up a set of curved stairs, directing her towards a stone table. Percy started to fidget in his sleep, subconsciously knowing what came next. “ _and when her heart was once more aglow, they cut it from her chest,_ ” The three witches smiled at the woman who looked almost like Annabeth, who smiled back, before the middle one pulled out a dagger. THe woman started to move, realizing she had been tricked, when the two other witches held her down. “ _and ate it._ ” The blonde haired woman let out a scream of fear and pain, jolting Percy awake. He glanced around, the images still fresh in his mind. “ _There’s no time to waste._ ” Annabeth’s sister told him as he looked up at the stars. “ _A coach is coming. By any means possible, you must get on it. Run._ ” (... Even more epic music? Tense perhaps, like you should be on the edge of your seat. Yeah, that fits. Annabeth is about to die after all.)

Percy rose from his seat, looking around, when he heard the neigh of a horse, and the gallop of hooves on dirt. Seeing a coach come barreling through the mist on the road, not too far away, Percy bolted for it, sprinting through the trees. Inside the ghostly brothers of the Stormhold line slept, Primus driving the coach. Percy sprinted even faster, blowing past trees and shrubbery as the coach drew near. Getting closer, he sped up even more, leaping for the coach. (Epic music gets louder.) And promptly failed as he hit face first, startling the brothers inside awake. Primus, looking behind him, noticed Percy lying off to the side, clutching his face. (...Yeah, epic music stopped.)

“Whoa!” He called, pulling back on the reigns. The coach stopped several feet later, and Primus hopped down from the driver’s seat. Marching towards the younger man, Primus drew his blade, twirling it around a little, before pointing it at Percy’s head. Percy, to his credit, didn’t scream. Instead, he raised his hands. “If Septimus insists on sending a boy to do a man’s job… “ Primus spoke.

“No, no, no, wait, please.” Percy interrupted the man’s quiet tone. “I don’t know a Septmius. I just need a lift.” Primus smiled amusedly at him. “Look at me, look at me. I’m unarmed. Please.” He panted from his earlier run. “Please, let me ride with you.” Primus sheathed his sword.

“I’m afraid that’s impossible. I’m on a quest of enormous importance.” He began walking back to his couch, Percy rising to his feet in pursuit.

“Well, then all the more reason to take me with you. There may come a time when you need a second pair of hands. Sir?” Percy asked as the other man climbed back on. “Please. Maybe providence sent me to you just as it sent you to me.” Primus looked away for a moment. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

“Get on.” Primus slid to his left, giving Percy room to climb on.

“Oh, yes. Thank you.” Percy replied, climbing on as well. With a crack, Primus urged the horses on.

Outside of the inn, the rain had started to pour heavily, the sign creaking in the wind as lightning lit the sky and thunder rumbled above. Annabeth and the unicorn approached the building, both drenched from the rain. The lightning continued to flash every few seconds, thunder continuing to rumble as the pair continued to the door. Approaching the entrance, Annabeth peered through the window in the door, and knocked. Seconds later, Medusa walked into view, and gasped. Opening the door, she waved the honey-blonde haired woman in.

“Goodness me, my dear. Come in, out of this wretched rain!” Annabeth turned to look back at the unicorn for a moment, before looking back at the woman as she walked outside. “We have food and drink, a warm bed and plenty of hot water for a bath.” She told her, placing a hand on Annabeth’s arm. Medusa nodded encouragingly to the other woman, as Annabeth walked in. Entering the building after the blonde woman, Medusa looked her up and down, a small look of hunger crossing her eyes. Turning around, she smirked at the unicorn, and closed the door shut.

“How do you like your bath?” Medusa asked ten or so minutes later. “Warm, hot, or boil-a-lobster?” Bernard was standing nearby, as Annabeth shook her head with a smile.

“I honestly don’t know.” Medusa smiled again.

“Then let me choose for you, and I’ll have my husband take your horse to the stable.” She replied, running a hand down the side of Annabeth’s face in an almost motherly fashion. Billy, who was standing further away, had a long strip of fabric in his mouth, a napkin, and was staring absentmindedly. “Billy?” Medusa called. “Uh-uh!” He spit out the napkin, and hopped onto the counter of the bar, and hopped down. Medusa rolled her eyes as Annabeth watched in shock. Billy continued on, closing the door behind him. Medusa smiled when Annabeth turned around again to face her. “Now, lets get you out of those wet things, shall we?” Medusa asked, before turning to Bernard the woman and nodding. A smile came across Bernard’s face, as though he-her had just been given an early gift. In an uncomfortable manner, he-her stepped closer to her, running his-her hands up the other’s arms.

Outside the inn, Billy led the unicorn to a covered shelter, lightning still flashing, rain still pouring. 

Inside, Medusa smiled at a happy looking Annabeth who lay inside of the prepared bathtub, swirling a finger in the water. “Feeling better?”

“Much. Thank you. The warm water’s actually done me a world of good.” She replied. Medusa, still swirling her finger, stealthy used a small portion of magic, a trail of green swirling around Annabeth’s hurt ankle.

“You see? The powers of a nice, hot bath. And your leg? Any improvement?” She asked. Annabeth raised her knee in shock and surprise, a frown crossing her face.

“That is extraordinary.” She said with a smile.

“It's the very least I could do.” She responded, looking down at the injured leg Annabeth had raised above the water. “I'm just glad you’re feeling better.” Medusa continued as Annabeth submerged her leg again. The younger woman laid her head back, eyes closing as a smile crossed her face. Speaking of, her face began to glow, catching Medusa’s attention. “You seem happier in yourself, too.”

“I do feel happier. Less troubled.” Annabeth admitted. Medusa hummed with a smile.

“Wonderful. Nothing like a nice soak to warm the cockles of your heart.” Turning to Bernard, Annabeth began to rise from the bath as he-she raised a towel, looking away but glancing back every now and then.

Ten or so minutes later, Medusa led Annabeth to the upper floor, the first room she found. Inside, a bed, dresser, and several tables waited, candles glowing.

“Now, I’m only a simple innkeeper’s wife, but I’ve been told I have a healer’s hands.” Medusa said as she pulled back the covers of the bed. “I’d be glad to give you a massage.” She told Annabeth.

“What’s a massage?” Annabeth asked. Medusa turned to her, standing up fully from when she had hunched over to adjust the covers.

“Never had a… Well, bless my soul. Nothing like a massage to send you off for the finest and deepest night’s sleep.” Medusa responded with a chuckle.

“I do have trouble sleeping at night.” The younger woman admitted.

“Lie on your back dear.” Medusa said, helping Annabeth lay down. “Why not close your eyes?” She suggested when Annabeth’s head hit the pillow. “You’ll drift off better that way.” She reached forward, spreading the collar of Annabeth’s robe. Beneath the bed, Medusa’s knife waited. Reaching down, a sudden knocking interrupted her. She looked up, and glared in frustration.

“Hello!” Came Primus’ voice.

Outside, Primus was at the door, calling for service while Percy held the horses steady.

“Maybe we should carry on and try the next inn, especially if this stone is as close as your runes say.” Percy suggested, yelling above the wind and rain. And the occasional thunder, because that's still around too.

“I’ll give it one more try.” Primus responded, and pounded on the door again.

Inside, Medusa noticed Annabeth had opened her eyes at the sound. “Relax here, my love. I’ll be back just as soon as I’ve taken care of this customer.” She told the younger woman with a smile.

Outside, as Primus was waiting, Billy finally approached the door, looking through the window, before unlatching the door with his mouth.

“At last. We require accommodation.” Primus said. “Please help my friend take the horses to the stables.” Billy let out a bleat, and marched towards the horses. Primus entered, looking around the nicely decorated lodging, unaware Medusa was standing at the top of the stairs, holding a small vial of liquid. That liquid she poured into a metal cup, the fizzing that came after as the purple looking fluid met the drink told of what it was meant for. “Hello!” He tried again, before catching sight of the still hot bathtub. 

Upstairs, Annabeth sat up, hearing the creaking of wood below.

Primus sank into the tub, having shed his clothing, all the meanwhile his ghostly brothers watched with bored expressions.

Stepping down the stairs, Annabeth noticed the strange man in the tub she had been in only minutes prior. He too noticed her only moments later.

“Ah. I’m accustomed to better service but you're awake now, and that’s what counts.” He said as Annabeth approached, a look of confusion on her face. The ghostly brothers, however, realized what she was wearing.

“Stone.”  
“She’s got the stone.”  
“Stone. Stone.” The brothers all started saying, pointing to the diamond around her neck.

“Prepare your best room.” Primus continued, not noticing the jewel.

“I’ll thank you not to bother my guest, sir.” Medusa stated, walking into view with a platter holding the cup. “I’m the lady of this inn. Glass of wine?” She asked, holding the cup out. He smiled in happiness. His ghostly brothers all started shaking their heads, knowing exactly what was inside of the cup.

“No.” Primus finally answered. His brothers sighed. “Until my brother is dead, I have vowed to drink only my own wine.” He tried looking around her, but Medusa stepped in the way, a look of a polite but frustrated smile gracing her face. “Though my friend in the stables might be glad of a drop.” He suggested, trying again to look at Annabeth. Medusa shifted again, blocking his view. Your best room, perhaps?” He asked when she wouldn’t move out of the way. She smiled, and nodded her head.

“Of course.” Handing the wine to Bernard, she nodded her head to the stables. THe man turned woman took the platter, and smiled at Annabeth as he-she walked by.

“I’m sorry. I presumed that…” Primus started. Annabeth turned back to him with a roll of her eyes. “Traveling alone, are you?” 

On the second floor, Medusa let out a huff of frustration.

“I’ve just stabled my four black stallions and my carriage.” Annabeth nodded, frowning at the man. “Well, I say mine. It belonged to my late father.

Medusa continued going up, reaching Annabeth’s room where she grabbed the knife.

Bernard reached the door to the stables, and walked inside heading for Percy who was rubbing the head of one of the horses. He-she offered the cup, and Percy smiled.

“Thank you.” He told her. “That’s so kind, thank you very much. My name’s Percy. What’s yours?” He asked.

“Bernard.” Came the much deeper, masculine voice. Percy looked up in surprise as the man-turned-woman walked out.

Medusa began walking down the stairs, holding the knife before her.

“There was not a horse or beast he could not master.” Primus continued. “So much so that in his youth he took to riding a camel, which was comical. When he passed the carriage came to me.” Annabeth just stared at him, too polite to interrupt, but looking as though she would rather be anywhere than there as the man regaled her with stories of his late father.

“She’s got the stone!” All of the ghostly brothers exclaimed in unison. “She’s got it!”

“And it’s the largest in all of Stormhold, so they say.” He looked up at her with a smile.

“How nice for you. If you’ll excuse me.” Annabeth pleaded, turning to walk away.

“Wait.” Primus called out, causing the blonde woman to turn. “That stone you’re wearing. It can’t be.” Annabeth looked down at the jewel necklace, brushing some of her hair out of the way to see it.

“Oh, finally.”  
“Yeah, good, well done, yes, sir.”  
“Well done.”  
“Sweet.” The ghosts all said.

“Come here. Let me see it.” He waved a hand.

Inside the stables, Percy raised the cup to his mouth, when the unicorn broke free of it’s stable, trampling over the door and knocking the cup from his hand, and knocking Percy to the ground. The magnificent animal pawed at the ground, gesturing to where the cup had spilled. The hay was sizzling and emitting smoke.

“You have no idea what you’re meddling with. I am Primus, the first born of Stormhold and I demand you bring it to me!” He commanded, reaching out with an arm. Annabeth watched him with growing concern and worry, not to mention fear. “Bring me the stone! Now!” He yelled.

“Prince Primus! Don’t touch anything they give you!” Percy warned. Medusa, who had reached the ground floor, looked up in surprise, before hurrying to the prince. “They tried to… “

Medusa sliced the man’s neck, causing blue blood to cascade into the water.

The ghostly brothers, now standing, watched in disgust. Primus materialized next to his brothers, just as he had been killed… naked...blood dripping down his neck.

Medusa looked at her kill, still holding the knife. Having watched it happen, Percy gasped, before turning and running to Annabeth who remained where she had been standing the entire time. Grabbing her arms, he looked her in the eyes.

“Are you all right?” She nodded her head.

“Billy!” Medus called. The goat turned man who had been sleeping behind the bar raised his head over the edge. “Get him!” She commanded. Billy once again hopped onto the counter, bleating, before charging. Percy stood with his back to Annabeth, wrapping an arm around her the best he could. Before the man could reach them, the unicorn from before charged in through the open front doors, meeting his charge with it’s own.

The force of the impact sent Billy flying back to the bar, having reverted to his original form.

Turning to Medusa, the unicorn reared its front hooves, causing the witch to back up a step. With a sudden burst of green mist from her finger, a green flame enveloped the unicorn. Seeing this, the pair made for the front door, but Medusa, using her magic, caused green fire to erupt blocking their path. The same thing happened when Percy and Annabeth made for the nearest window. Backing up into the center of the room, they glanced around, still holding one another as Medusa made her way through the fire untouched. The witch raised her knife.

“The burning golden heart of a star at peace is so much better than your frightened little heart.” Their backs hit the brick wall behind them, and they both watched her with fear in their eyes. “Even so, better than no heart at all.

“Annabeth.” Percy spoke up, after having glanced at the fire around them. “Hold me tight and think of home.” She looked at him as he reached into his pocket and produced the short Babylon candle he had left. Throwing her other arm around his chest, she leaned in as he reached for the fire, sticking his fist in and letting out a scream of pain. Medusa, realizing what was happening paused in shock, before hurrying quicker to the pair. A golden light erupted from the candle, almost blinding to look at, and just as Medusa reached the pair, the light exploded. Her downward swing of the knife continued however, and the crystal knife shattered against the brick wall. 

They had escaped, barely.


End file.
